Wireless power transmission systems are being used to power and charge devices including personal data systems, phones, cameras, laptop computers, light sources, flat panel displays and the like. Most systems use an inductive, interface between a charging station, acting as a transmitter and a receiver, which receives the charge. The transmitter and the receiver are fitted with electrical coils, which when brought into physical proximity, power flows from the transmitter to the receiver.
Alternatively, a capacitive interface can be used between two capacitive conductors or conductive plates, which alleviates the need for magnetic flux guiding and shielding components that add bulk and cost to inductive solutions. However, one limitation of a capacitive interface is that the realizable amount of coupling capacitance is limited by the available area of the capacitive conductors. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method of aligning the conductors or panels to maximize the transfer of energy and/or source of power from the transmitter to the receiver.